Beneath the Stars
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette reminisce about the past. Marichat and Adrienette Sin. One Shot. Aged Up. Married.


Chat Noir stood behind Marinette on the balcony of their apartment that overlooked the Eiffel Tower. He brushed her dark hair away from one side of her neck and gently kissed along her soft skin till he reached her shoulder. She sighed into his kisses and leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. He chuckled and swiped her heated skin with his soft warm tongue and she reached behind her to intertwine her fingers with his.

Chat brought his soft lips to her ear. "Remember the night I took you on your balcony?" He grazed the cuff of her ear with his lips and lightly nibbled on her ear.

She moaned and rubbed her thighs together, as her fingers gripped the banister, while her other hand gripped his harder.

"How you screamed my name beneath the stars?" Chat trailed his fingers up the hem of her skirt, causing it to rise.

She bit back a moan and gripped the banister harder with both hands.

"How I got you wet?" Chat ran his hand around her thigh and ran his finger over her swollen clit, grazing it through her silky panties.

Her knees buckled and he caught her, as she gripped onto the bars. He turned her around and her back hit the metal banister. She looked up at him through her dark lashes with blossoming cheeks.

"How your soft mewls poured from your soft lips?" Chat ran his thumb along her parted bottom lip and she felt herself grow wetter with each of his words.

Marinette grabbed his bell and pulled him into a kiss. He caught himself on the banister behind her and sighed into the feeling of her soft lips on his. Needing him. Wanting him. Reeling him in with the flavor of strawberries. Chat rolled his hips against hers and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He groaned, as her hands slid down his back, while her tongue wrapped around his. She gripped his rounded ass with her fingertips. He groaned and kissed her harder. Their bodys were set on fire, as they struggled to touch every inch of each other. Chat picked her up and carried her over to the pink hammock that she had kept from her old bedroom.

She peered up at him, as he leaned into her on the hammock. The fabric moved beneath their weight and they adjusted to it. She searched his eyes, as he panted and looked into hers with heavily lidded neon green ones. She ran her calf from his hip, to his thigh, and back up again. He sighed and bent down to indulge in her soft sweet lips again. Marinette mewled as, he rolled into her and swiped her bottom lip with his tongue. She captured his tongue and swirled hers around his, as their lips moved against one another.

She broke the kiss, grabbed his bell, and began to pull it down, exposing his muscular chest. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath and his eyes never left hers. Marinette slid her hands into his suit and caressed his pecs with her soft fingertips. Her hands slid down his abs to where his belt tail wrapped around him.

Chat leaned down to whisper into her ear. His lips brushed against her ear, as he spoke. "Undo it."

Marinette gasped at the deepness in his voice and how sexy it sounded in her ear. Her clit vibrated at the sound and she softly moaned in return. She slid her hands around and undid his belt, yanking it from the loops and letting it fall to the ground. He looked down at her with a smirk and she pulled him down by the collar of his suit. She kissed him once again, and his hand slid up her thigh. His fingers hooked into her panties and he tore the string that wrapped around her hip. She gasped and bit her bottom lip, as he held the soaked panties up for her to watch them drop from his fingertips.

Marinette watched him slowly move down her body, until he was kneeling at the end of the hammock. He pushed her skirt up her hips and yanked her down to him. Chat smirked, before he dipped between her thighs. He ran his tongue between her folds and circled her swollen clit with his tongue. He flicked her sensitive clit with his tongue until she couldn't swell anymore. She gripped his messy hair in her fingers, while her other hand gripped the side of the chair. She let out a moan as, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, while he swirled his tongue on her exposed button. She cried out and came around his lips. He gave her one last lick, before he slid up her body.

"Get rid of the suit, Adrien." Marinette sighed, reached behind his neck, and pulled him down for another kiss.

He deeply purred, as she ran her hand over his hard cock through his leather suit. Chat grazed his lips against hers and whispered along her soft lips. "Plagg… claws in."

A green light took him over and Adrien rolled his hips against his wife. Marinette peered into his familiar emerald eyes with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Adrien smiled warmly at her and touched her chin, raising her face to the stars. He began trailing kisses down her neck. She softly mewled and brought her his up to meet hers.

Adrien grabbed her thigh and pushed it up, while he eased into her tight wet pussy. She cried out against his lips and yanked him closer by the back of his neck. He groaned and pumped into her, faster and harder. Letting the sounds of the city drown out their panting and moans.

Marinette gripped his back, as he rolled his hips against her harder. Filling her. Bringing her over the edge. Her hands slid down his back and she dug her nails into his rounded ass. He groaned and nibbled on her bottom lip. She captured his bottom lip and tugged lightly. Adrien kissed her harder and gripped her hip with one hand, while the other gripped the chair.

Adrien moaned with each thrust, as he felt her walls tighten around him. Her toes curled and she cried out, as she came again for him. He groaned and ran his tongue along hers, as he felt the pressure at the base of his spine build with each thrust and each grip of her pussy along his hardened length. He panted against her lips and tilted his head down, as he came. All of his muscles tensed and she watched them move beneath his skin, as he released inside of her. She panted with satisfied blue bell eyes, as, she watched his shining emerald ones. He softly kissed her lips and caressed her cheek with his soft fingertips.

"You're beautiful. Absolutely stunning. More magnificent than any of the stars in the sky." He touched her face and kissed her on the cheeks and she closed her eyes with her hands on his. She had never felt more lucky than at that moment.

 **Song I wrote to: Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande**


End file.
